Talk:Dancer: Guide by Ghostlyhero
Okay, I just skimmed over this guide, so I may have missed a few things, but I saw a few problems right away: Drain Samba: You said that if someone is at full HP, there will be no extra damage dealt. I am almost positive this is false. It has been proven that the spell Drain, and the additional effect on Bloody Bolts will still deal full damage to the mob, even if you are at full HP and the log says "0 HP drained". That being said, I have no reason to believe that Drain Samba does not work in the same way, as it has yet to be proven or disproven. Haste Samba: People really need to start paying attention to updates, and stop spreading this misinformation. After an update not too long ago, Haste or delay- no longer increase TP gain, as your TP per hit decreases proportionately to the reduction in delay. You should also look at fixing up your grammar a bit; some sentences were difficult to understand, and some seemed to be missing words completely. This line from Animated Flourish is an example: "Low level Dancer can take decent but if you can get a paladin this i would get that." ●Tirell 02:43, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Drain Samba does not work like the spell Drain or Bloody bolts. No extra damage is actually dealt to the mob. It works like a mini Blood Weapon in that a portion of the damage dealt is converted into hit points for the attacker. It is basically a healing effect, not a damaging effect. Test done to show this. -- 03:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Ok for one thing i did not say haste changes your tp gain per hit. If you swing quicker you get tp quicker that was my point so please dont be rude inless you even know what your talking about. On drain samba i had it wrong thats my bad. i was up late and that is why my grammer is off bad ^^. i will be fixing it. Fixed grammar/spelling issues. I didn't alter any of the contents, so I hope nobody minds >.> --Lisalle 23:34, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Haste What he meant was that Haste decreases your TP per hit so that it matches your new delay. He didn't suggest that you stated that your TP per hit is increased. However, he was wrong on this. Haste effects do not decrease TP per hit. Only Dual Wield and other delay- effects do. If you like, I could fix the grammar in your guide. Hala Basinah 17:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) thank you if you would like to you can i'm a bit busy trying to run a new linkshell me and my brother just started so its taking alot of my time but i do plan on adding more to this. Joeba18 03:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Haste I guess I worded that badly, I only meant to talk about Dancer's Haste Samba, not other sources of haste (from gear/spells). It is my understanding that the effect from Haste Samba is a straight delay reduction only (Which is what the page for that ability says as well. -5% Weapon Delay, and no effect on spell timers), which implies that it would be subject to the same TP/hit reduction as delay- effects. I probably shouldn't have said anything like that without proof, but the current description makes the ability sound like a straight delay reduction and NOT a true haste effect, in which case, it would not increase TP gain. I've looked, and seen no tests to prove this either way (Though I may have missed something, I hadn't seen any Drain Samba tests done either.) Tirell 13:43, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Just an update to the Haste Samba questions, it does not impact your TP gain negatively. Haste Samba increases your attack rate by 5%~10%(merits), but does not reduce the delay of your weapons. --Salvin 19:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Aspir Samba It's useful for a BLU burn party, because we melee and use a lot of MP, so when you have a party with a lot of BLUs, they'd appreciate Aspir Samba. --Sabishii 19:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Also useful for parties that's using a PLD tank (not sure about Aspir Samba 1 but 2 is nice). I had the luck (good I assure you) to experience a party while leveling PLD to have a DNC as main healer (turned out that way accidentally too). When my MP was low, the DNC would use Aspir Samba till it was above 50% (it was colibris so AoE to worry about). Used Haste Samba when everyone was pretty healthy. Drain Samba if other people had lost some health for some reason or other. And now, my PLD is stuck at level 69 cause all the PTs after that one paled in comparison in terms of entertainment as well as XP/hr and I haven't been able to find a DNC that good. DNC + PLD = Awesome combo! Zareth 16:17, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Animated Flourish Animated Flourish is actually very usefull. When a thf is in the party, DNC/NIN are great for setting up SATA. When thf pulls mob, DNC/NIN animate flourishes the mob. Thf sets up behind tank for SATA. When 2 of my shadows are down, I start re-casting Utsusemi:Ichi. Thf SATAs. DNC/NIN with Animated Flourish is very usefull. CKphoenix 8-22-08 WS I would modify the part about swapping CHR into your Dancing Edges. A stat like CHR is pretty much useless, even when it's a WS modifier, and you would see much better results by replacing that with ACC, or if you have capped ACC, then the correct stat to go for would be STR or DEX. The reason for this is that both STR and DEX add to the damage in much better ways than CHR does. The biggest damage reduction you will ever see in multihit weaponskills like Dancing Edge has almost nothing to do with modifiers and everything to do with missing hits, so securing as many hits landing as possible should be your first priority when gearing for them. --Yomii 14:00, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Steps Not entirely sure how often this guide is updated, but your opinion of stutter steps is correct for partying situations. Unless you're in manaburn it's not as useful as Quick/Box steps. However for soloing T's, stutter step can and will give you greater survivability. The stun effect on Violent Flourish is a magical effect, and you will notice a huge difference in the proc rate with just one stutter step. All your troubles getting utsusemi interrupted are no longer as applicable. Additionally, you will still earn 2 finishing moves with stutter step. --Salvin 19:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC)